kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Bizarre Doll
Zombies are carnivorous beings who prey after humans.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 33 They are erroneous experiments of the Aurora Society's medicine and were meant to be resuscitated back to life''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 52, page 26 instead of being soulless, moving corpses. Overview The species, zombies, are created due to illegal experiments with humans, conducted by the doctors of Karnstein Hospital. They are to make a 'complete salvation of mankind through medicine' in order revive the dead back to life.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 26 Ryan Stoker, a high-ranked doctor, tests the medicine on a corpse, Margaret Connor, in front of an audience in a private Aurora Society meeting.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 27 The medicine proves to be defective, however, when Margaret bites into a woman's neck viciously, oblivious to the fact that her food is her mother.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 31 She continues to wreak havoc and preyed after other humans.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 32 Knives pierced through their hearts''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 52, page 33 and bullets' penetration are ineffectual to zombies.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 5 Ronald Knox, a shinigami, informs to Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, that the only way to stop the zombies are to smash their heads''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 53, page 6 which he demonstrates by obliterating Margaret's head with his death scythe.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 7 When cornered by zombies, Ciel, Snake, and Elizabeth discover that the zombies are immune to snakes' poison''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 54, page 12 and are resistant against pain.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 13 They do not portray any ounce of intelligence nor sense as they did not try to shake off the snakes that bound them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 13 Even if they had any senses, the zombies do not rely on their sight''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 54, page 13, sound, since the sound distraction executed by Snake was futile,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 15or smell, since there are some zombies without noses, as Ciel observed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 15 They seem to only target the food present at the time as they didn't head where there are more food.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 13 The zombies are persistent for their current prey and although they cannot climb, they bite and scratch at the luggages where Ciel, Snake, and Elizabeth are at the time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 16 Another factor is they carry a putrid, repulsive stench as said by Snake.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 12 Besides smashing their heads, Ryan Stoker claims that another way to stop the zombies is a device that omits supersonic waves, rendering all the patients subjected to the complete salvation (i.e. the zombies) inactive again. Ryan also says that to make the corpses move, he implanted a special device into the dead's brain to generate a weak electric current in order for signals to be sent to the rest of the body. Zombies are capable of riding carriages which show they sustained some sort of experience during their lives as human beings. 'Zombies' (i.e. walking corpses) are extended to not only corpses of human beings but horses as well. However, they are superior to neither shinigamis or demons as they are defeated easily by them; Grell effortlessly slices the zombie in the carriages and Sebastian massacres many by himself. References